The Man of Peerless Might
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: In a bet between Ares and Anubis, Anubis brings the Legendary Tadakatsu Honda, one of the greatest warriors of Japan from the future to battle Xena. For Xena this may be the greatest challenge she has ever faced as she battles the Man of Peerless Might.


The Man of Peerless Might

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I Don't Own Xena or the Video Game Samurai Warriors.

AN: This is technically a crossover as I grab a character from the Samurai Warriors Video game. Which is a Game about a Japanese Civil War in in 15th century. The game has dozens of potential characters could appear. This particular one is the mightiest of their warriors. But there are others of different kinds of skills. This one may be a warrior but others each bring the promise of something special of their own to throw into the mix. Whether or not their will be future such stories depends on you, the reviewer. I need to know whether or not any of these characters are interesting enough to write stories including them in Xena Fics. One Final note, this story should be consided Canon in the event I write a story that includes these characters.

8

Ares was having a debate one day with the Egyptian God Anubis. Normally Greek Gods and Egyptian Gods stay away from one another. But Ares always liked Anubis and Anubis always liked Ares. The two had often dealt with one another on inter-realm business. Anubis had helped keep the other Egyptian Gods out of the way once so Ares could bring in Romans on one occasion. There were a great deal of other things as well. So they were on good terms.

The debate was about Xena. Ares maintained that Xena was among the best of all time, whereas Anubis said their were others that were better, both past and future. Ares did know that Xena and Achilles had never met in battle. He had wondered what that would have been like, but at the same time he figured Xena would win in the end.

Anubis then said, "I can find someone in the future that could kick your precious warriors ass."

Ares replied casually, "What do you want to put on the table?"

Anubis replied, "Um a servant girl?"

Ares answered not impressed, "How many times have you stuck your dick in em all? I'll pass, got another option?"

Anubis then thought about it to which Ares thought he looked dumb when he finally said, "um, I don't know."

Ares sensed his opportunity when he said, "Caesar wants Egypt for Rome."

Anubis replied, "Didn't you do that last century? Besides I don't want to push that again. Sekmet hates me and won't like the idea of roman soldiers on Egyptian lands."

Ares remembered from a previous engagement with her with a smile on his face. He found a female god of war to be quite exciting. Then of course they rolled around in the sack, and as a result she hates him now. After all, he never wrote.

Anubis said reluctantly, "Alright, if you win, I'll persuade them to allow Caesar to invade. But if I win, I want Xena's chakram."

Ares asked, "Why?"

Anubis replied raising an eyebrow, "Sekmet is interested in it. She has thing for women, so the tool of a woman warrior would mean a lot her." Ares gave him a smile, he knew that Anubis wanted to use that gift to get Sekmet to roll around with him. Course Ares knew she wouldn't sleep with him, but he kept it to himself as this was a bargain. Ares and Anubis shook hands. Ares asked wondering, "How is it you can get away with leaping time and I can't?"

Anubis answered him before disappearing into time, "It's simple. Unlike your Zeus, our king of the Gods has to defend his position everyday, Horus, Osiris and Amun all want to take the position away from him. Basically, no one is guarding the hen house." He laughed as he disappeared.

8

The next day, Xena and Gabrielle were in northern Greece preparing to leave for Anatolia on their way to India. For Xena the strategy was two fold. First it was to help Gabrielle through her recent struggle and second, avoiding her vision of the death on the cross.

Then suddenly a blue light appeared that had the affect of nearly knocking down Xena and Gabrielle. Xena looked up and saw a man. Xena was awed by the six foot two man that stood before her. He was large in everyway, all muscle too. He had uniquely massive helmet that had deer antlers on the top of it. His eyes seemed to have an impassioned focus that even Xena could envy.

She looked at his outfit, she thought it was similar to Japanese but she wasn't sure. It seemed ahead of it's time. Xena asked with caution, "May I help you?" He replied in a booming and powerful voice, "I am Tadakatsu Honda. I've been sent her to find Xena."

Xena replied cautiously, "I am Xena."

Tadakatsu pulled out what Xena thought was the largest spear she had ever seen. Xena said concerned, "Gabrielle get back."

Tadakatsu said, "Prepare for justice at the end of my tonbogiri!" Xena pulled out her sword as prepared to defend her self from the man but Xena got hit with the blunt end of the of the spear and was sent reeling. Xena took another shot as she fell back more, an uppercut sent her flying several feet back.

Gabrielle ran to Xena as Xena cried out, "Stay back Gabrielle!" Gabrielle brought out her staff but Tadakatsu smashed his spear against it sending her feet collapsing under her self. Tadakatsu prepared a death strike as Xena threw her chakram on Instinct.

Tadakatsu leaned out of the way of the chakram with ease and then leaned again to avoid it as it came back to Xena. Xena caught the chakram after witnessing the man dodge the weapon easily. Xena twisted into action leaping into air but a shot across the abdomen sent her flying back again. Gabrielle who tried to attack him took a shot to chest that sent her back against the ground. Xena grabbed Gabrielle and prepared to run as Tadakatsu shouted, "I am a man of peerless might!"

Xena threw the breast dagger to distract him as they both made for the woods. Tadakatsu caught the dagger as he said, "Run murderer, I've been told of your crimes and I will exact justice." Tadakatsu shouted as he charged after them.

Xena and Gabrielle hid behind a tree as Xena asked, "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle replied out of breath, "I think so, who is that guy?"

Xena said, "I don't know but I've never fought anyone like him before." Ares then spoke up, Xena was so focused on Tadakatsu that she hadn't noticed Ares slimy presence. Ares said, "Isn't he though? He'd give ole Achilles a run for his money."

Xena said angrily, "You sent him after us?"

Ares replied casually, "Well not exactly, you see I had a bet with Anubis, I said you were the greatest warrior ever, he said he could find someone who could defeat. I told he couldn't. Then we made a bet."

Xena demanded with anger, "I have a monster of a man after me because you made a bet with an Egyptian God?"

Ares answered, "Not just any monster of a man either. That is Tadakatsu Honda, mightiest warrior in all Japan. Course he won't be born for another sixteen hundred years. He is something, no one could ever defeat him, no body. Few if any could ever match him in battle. I've been around for awhile Xena and I tell you that there is only a handful of such warriors in all history. One you've heard of Achilles, another called Sampson whom I bet Gabrielle has heard of. This is Tadakatsu Honda. One of the best of them all. Xena I can end this, if you join me, I'll send him back to Japan."

Xena replied filled with rage, "You expect me to play your game or join you? Never Ares! I won't play your bet and I will never be yours again!"

Ares replied, "That's fine, but if you don't want to fight you'll have to convince him." Ares finished his point with his finger aimed at the warrior who was emerging through the trees, then Ares disappeared laughing.

Xena turned around as she saw Tadakatsu in the trees. Xena said, "Gabrielle run!"

Gabrielle said sticking by Xena's side, "I won't leave you!"

Xena demanded, "Don't argue with me, this is different! Leave now!" Gabrielle hesitated as Xena gave her a cold stare, Gabrielle got the message as she took off. It hurt Xena to give Gabrielle such a mean stare, especially after everything they had been through. But she had no choice.

Xena threw the chakram at Tadakatsu who deflected it with his spear easily. Xena shouted as she leapt into action. She jumped from the side of a tree and off a rock at Tadakatsu who plucked her out of thin air with his spear slamming her into the ground. Xena not letting Tadakatsu stop her, leapt up from the ground and ran up kicked him in the chest and the head then landing in front of him.

Tadakatsu said, "Very nice." Xena smiled with the joy of battle as she shouted her warcry. She kicked and punched dodging sweeps and kicks from Tadakatsu as she beat into the beast of a man. Tadakatsu fell back a couple feet, however his free hand nailed the skull of Xena which sent her down to the ground. Xena was all foggy headed as she tried to get back but Tadakatsu shoved her down to the ground with his foot and prepared to sever her head, however he turned dropping his spear in order to catch a staff that was thrown at him by Gabrielle.

Gabrielle turned and tried to run to avoid what was next to come but Tadakatsu was too quick. Her staff was thrown back at her, impacting the small of Gabrielle's back sending her to the ground. Tadakatsu turned back around to see a kick from Xena going into his face. A second kick however was caught by Tadakatsu who then punched her down to the ground.

As she tried to get up Xena noticed that Tadakatsu did not kick her while she was down. Instead he seemed to wait for a more honorable attack. Xena asked, "What have I done that you have to seek justice?"

Tadakatsu replied, "You are a murderer of women and children. As such you deserve to die." Xena got to her feet as Tadakatsu kicked her in the face knocking her back to the ground Tadakatsu then said, "I don't like hurting women, but I make exceptions for murderess's like yourself. You deserve it."

Xena said choosing to remain on the ground, "I didn't kill women and children."

Tadakatsu said loud and bold, "Why should I believe you?"

Xena replied, "Because I have done evil things in my life. But I don't do it anymore. Now I fight against evil to make up for my crimes."

Tadakatsu grunted as he picked up Xena by the arms pushing them into her side and disabling any actions. Xena was eye to eye with the man as her feet hung above the ground. Tadakatsu then said, "Tell me again, why you fight!"

Xena said, "I have hurt people, innocent people a long time ago. However I learnt I was wrong and I overcame my evil ways. Now I fight for the greater good."

Tadakatsu then said, "But why do you fight for the greater good!"

Xena said with some emotion, "Because it is my way of atoning for my sins. Giving others the chance I denied to my own victims." Tadkatsu stared deep into the Xena's blue eyes as Gabrielle forced her self over to where Tadakatsu was holding her. As a true warrior of noble spirit Tadakatsu could see in Xena's eyes the truth. After seeing that truth he then sat her down gently. Tadakatsu did something that truly surprised Xena.

Tadakatsu bent to one knee and lowered his head saying, "This humble man begs your forgiveness."

Xena said casually, "We all make mistakes."

Tadakatsu slowly got up and asked, "Have I hurt you to much." Xena of course knew she was going to black and blue all over and probably had a concussion, and Gabrielle too would be soar for awhile but she said, "We'll live." Tadakatsu nodded as he picked up his spear. Xena said impressed, "That is the most unique spears I have ever seen."

Tadakatsu replied, "It is called the Tonbogiri, which means that this weapon will cut anything."

Then suddenly Anubis appeared shouting, "Kill her! Come on, she is evil"

Tadakatsu turned around and said, "It is you that is evil! Foul lying god!"

Anubis then said, "You stupid bastard!" He was about to strike as Tadakatsu stood unflinching, however Ares appeared and said, "I win!"

Anubis replied, "Dammit Ares. You always do that! Why can't I ever beat you!"

Ares replied, "It is simple, you backed the wrong horse. You sent a good and noble man to kill Xena, nope, that wasn't gonna happen, you should have found someone who was evil."

Anubis shouted, "Bah! Dammit. Fine, I'll talk to Ra! Dammit Ares I'm going to beat you at something one day!"

Ares replied, "How bout a game of Jackals?" (ancient Egyptian game similar to chess) Anubis bowed his head, "Fine, but first I have to send him back." Anubis and Tadakatsu Honda disappeared.

Ares seemed happy with himself but his smile faded away when he turned to face a very angry pair of women. Ares said, "C'mon, it was fun right? A little excitement." Both of them had their arms crossed as they looked at Ares sternly. Ares replied, "You two just don't know how to live." He disappeared.

Xena turned to face Gabrielle as she asked, "Gabrielle, are you ok?"

Gabrielle replied, "I'm a little beaten up but I'll be fine. What about you?"

Xena replied groaning slightly, "He might have cracked a rib, but I'm alright." They both decided to settle down for some time to relax after that fight.


End file.
